The Man Called Turles
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Turles has survived his ordeal and plans anew. How does his survival alter the DBZ universe? *No longer will be updated*
1. Ressurection

The Man Named Turles

---

Time is not a single thread, where a predestined outcome awaits all. No, it's chaotic… with many different streams where people can have many different fates, some minute, some grand. This is a story of a man named Turles and how his life turned out in a slightly different time-stream.

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

It has been a few mere weeks since the Tree of Might has been destroyed. Goku has begun his training once again, in preparation for his trip to the planet Namek… as he has been informed by Bulma that his ship is done and nearly stocked for a trip to Namek.

But little does Goku know that a far more dangerous situation is rising… one that involves a man that Goku could've sworn had died…

Turles!

Orbiting the Earth, the space sphere of Turles encircles the planet. Within the said sphere, lies a regeneration tank, where the man called Turles is recovering from fatal wounds inflicted by the Genki Dama. His hair all but gone, his skin burnt and resembling darkened leather, even the regeneration tank cannot keep the pain at bay.

In the back of his mind, only one thing plays throughout his fractured mind… his defeat at the hands of Goku.

The room dissolves around Turles, as he finds himself standing in the center of the Tree of Might. Dismissing his ship from the site as it'll decompose after he eats the remaining fruit, Turles is admiring the beauty of the tree when he hears his name called out. Turles looks to his left to see Goku, walking towards him.

A few words are exchanged, but then silence. Finally, both sense each other attacking, with Turles unleashing a massive chi blast and Goku throwing the Genki Dama. Breaking through his blast, Turles' body is engulfed by the Genki Dama's energy, which also ignites the fruit as well.

Energy rivaling the big bang is unleashed, destroying the Tree of Might and re-dispersing the energy to everything it stole.

As for Turles, the blast launched his burned and shattered body onto an island more than a thousand miles away. By all means, Turles should have died. But for a Saiyan, especially one who usually faces opposition on many planets, they always have a backup plan. For Turles, this backup plan has his space-ship attuned to his body functions, so that in times of trouble, it would home in on his position and rescue him. This is what happened here, as the ship arrived and a robot servitor brought Turles aboard, placing him in the regenerative tank.

As the hallucination fades this time, Turles briefly opens his eyes and they shift from his normal blue to green… only to shift back to blue again. Then, the hallucinations continue…

Back at Goku's homestead, his head snaps, pulling him away from the plate of food sitting in front of him. Goku looks behind his chair with a worried look on his face.

"Well this is a first, I've never seen you stop eating." Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, says to her husband.

"Huh? Oh, I just got the strangest feeling… like there was an enormously evil presence near us only it disappeared as I sensed it."

"You don't think…"

"No Chi-Chi, I don't. He died when the Tree of Might exploded. Although, it's a shame I never figured out why we looked exactly alike…" but the thought is put out of his mind as his nostrils catch of whiff of the plate of beef before him and he started stuffing his face full of food.

Back on Turles' ship, all the internal organs have been repaired and his skin is underway. He can feel his skin tingle as it's rewoven all around him…

On Earth, Gohan and Krillin are hanging out by the lake, having went out to eat lunch.

"Say Gohan… did you feel that mysterious energy, just a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah, I did. Was it just me or did it feel familiar?"

"No… it felt like the power from that monster Turles… but how could survive a Genki Dama? I mean, sure, Vegeta did but it wasn't a full blown one like the one Goku hit him with… "

"Anyhow, I hope it isn't. I never want to see that man who wears my dad's face again…" and with that said, Gohan and Krillin leap into the air to head towards Bulma's house to prepare for the trip to Namek.

At the same time, Goku is kissing Chi-Chi goodbye and asking her to wish him luck in stopping Vegeta from nabbing the Namekian Dragonballs.

Gohan, Krillin and Goku arrive at about the same time, to see a Namekian ship standing next to the recently designed Caspule Corp space-ship.

"Wow, you mean we'll be traveling in these?" Gohan asks, as his inquisitive nature starts to kick in.

"Well… you, Krillin and I are taking the Namekian ship, while Goku takes the Capsule Corp one. That's been built with a gravity controller which'll help Goku train better."

"In that case, why don't I travel with you, Dad? I'm sure we'll do great together!"

"Sorry Gohan, but I'm planning on some extensive training and I'm not sure you'd be able to handle that. Plus, I only have a limited supply of senzu beans, so I want to train as hard as I can in order to use those to power up again. Besides, Krillin will need someone to spar with and I think you'll keep him sharp and likewise."

"Ok…" Gohan says with a bit of a pout.

"Goku, this is what you'll need to do to activate certain controls…" Bulma says as she begins to walk Goku through the process of controlling his ship.

After an EXTENSIVE and REPEATIVE rundown on controlling the ship, Bulma leaves Goku's side and begins to warm up the Namekian ship. Once prepped, Gohan and Krillen get onboard and both ships take off towards Namek!

Both ships are detected by Turles' ship, which catalogues what class ship they are and the species type of the occupants inside.

Inside the tank, it starts to bubble as the liquid recedes. Completely healed, Turles takes off the oxygen mask and exits the machine as the door opens. Standing there, with his tail waving in the air, Turles can't help but smile and laugh.

  
He's cheated death and he feels better than he ever has in his entire life.

He walks calmly over to a flashing computer counsel, where he notices the biological readings of the occupants of two ships. One of the readouts is a pure Saiyan… and the other is a hybrid Saiyan.

"Computer, chart their course and follow." And as Turles walks away to lie down in his own bed and rest form the ordeal of the past few weeks, he thinks…

"Kakarotto… my dear brother, you're worst nightmare is coming back to haunt you…" and his laughter echoes down the halls of the spherical ship, creating an ungodly sound… although no one but him hears it.


	2. Roundabout History

**Chapter 2: Roundabout History**

"Hyah!" Goku yells as he throws a punch in the air, trying to resist the gravity which is now 50 times that of Earth. It's only been a 3 days since his craft left the Earth, heading towards Namek where Vegeta said he was heading to. Goku has also been warned by King Kai of a danger perhaps even greater than Vegeta… a planet destroying monster called Freeza. But despite all of this, Goku has a nagging feeling that something is just not right. He can't quite put his finger on it, but something seems… different. He constantly checks the ships navigational systems and everything's okay.  Goku checks with Bulma and the gang on her ship and there's nothing wrong there.

Perhaps it's just his imagination, but he can feel a presence around him. At first, Goku thought Piccolo changed his mind and stowed away onboard. Or maybe it's because Goku is a bit lonely.

What Goku doesn't realize is that only a few miles away from his ship, Turles ship is right behind his, cloaked from all detection. Trailing him to Namek, Turles plans on eliminating all the pawns from the game. 

And onboard Turles' ship, he is in a specially created war-room, where he would spar with his pirate servants. But with them killed by Goku's hands, Turles is merely sparring empty air… just like Goku is.

"Hyai!" Turles yells as he does a leaping spinning back kick. Landing on the ground, his face runs with sweat. 

"Yahh!" and this time Turles does a roundhouse kick. Turles is breathing hard a bit, as he's been practicing for the last 5 hours… he's one who always strives to keep himself in tip-top shape. Running his right hand through his hair, Turles decides to take a break. Walking out of the war-room, he walks to the bridge and looks out of the cockpit to see Goku's ship right in front of him.

"I gave you a chance to join me. You refused and finally proved to me that you are indeed an earthling, in spirit if not in flesh. I had hoped that there was some of the Saiyan way left within you, but there isn't. I should've known when your son believed the garbage I fed him about why we looked alike and the fact that you never second guessed my looks." Turles thinks as he walks away from the glass and heads to the main controls that controls navigation as well as weapon systems.

"I could just use my weapon systems to blow a hole in your ship, where you'd be sucked out into outer space and your body destroyed by the vacuum…" Turles thinks as his hand reaches for the weapon activation button…

"But that would be too easy for you. You caused my body to burn and then left me for dead. It's the least I can do to make you feel that same type of pain… except 10 times worse. But for now, you serve a purpose. I'll use you and your friends to eliminate pawns for me and then, my dear Twin Brother, you'll die by my hands." Turles thinks with an evil grin on his face, as he turns around to work off more aggravation.

Back in Goku's ship, he is so busy training, that he doesn't hear the incoming call beep which signals him when Bulma is calling him. And it's an especially bad time to not hear it, as Bulma is changing her course because of an electro-magnetic storm and it trying to warn Goku about it!

And learn about it he does, as when his ship passes through it, it alters the gravity to a 100 times normal Earth gravity, sending Goku down to the floor!

"Whoa! W-What's h-happening?"

And on Turles' ship, he doesn't realize it either, which also screws around with his gravity system. But when his system adjusts to a 100 times normal Earth gravity, he senses only a minor shift.

"Hmm, seems to have gotten a bit heavier in here. No matter, it'll help me train…" and Turles begins to train once again, starting with punches…

An hour passes and Goku is stuck on the floor. He's been training so hard that his body is weak and aching… which isn't helping him get off of the floor.

"Got… to get… up…" Goku barely mutters as he can hardly open his jaw due to the oppressive gravity. He can now hear Bulma's voice over the intercom, as she has overridden the system.

"Ku… Goku, can you hear me?"

"I-I can…" Goku says, although it's too soft for Bulma to hear it.

"If you can hear this, you've entered an electro-magnetic storm. Unfortunately, we cannot re-adjust the gravity until you're out of the storm. Please hang on Goku, it should only last an hour."

"An hour? Lying on the floor?" Goku thinks to himself. Any normal man would accept that and just lie there still… but not Goku. No, this is a challenge… a challenge that will help him gain the strength to defeat Vegeta and Freeza on Namek… one that Goku shall not fail!

Gritting his teeth, Goku places both of his hands firmly on the ground, mustering all of his strength to slowly lift his body off of the floor. As he about to move his knees in order to sit up, Goku falls to the floor again. His face grimacing in pain, Goku almost utters 'Kaio-Ken'… but that would be cheating. Goku will do this on his own… with no Kaio-Ken and no senzu beans… and then train.

Back on Turles' ship, Turles slaps his hands together and then slowly brings them apart. A small circle of energy is created in the space between his hands and he thrusts his arms forward, which launches the circle which grows exponentially bigger as it moves forward. Turles then whips around in front of the energy circle and lets it strike him. It explodes… but Turles yells and dispels all the energy. As the smoke fades, there isn't a scratch on the walls or the floor… and Turles smiles.

"Heh… that shows you Father, I can indeed do it…" Turles thinks as he whips a towel around his neck and remembers his 'father' Paragas… and his 'brother' Brolly.

"You miserable piece of genetic trash… to think I waste my time on you." Paragas says as he watches a young Turles try to move in a gravity room where the gravity is that of the Planet Vegeta. His movements are rough and sluggish… nothing compared to Brolly, whose moves are elegant and graceful.

"Come on! You can surely do better than that!" Paragas yells, as sweat is beating down Turles' face.

"I'm trying too! What does it look like I'm doing?!?" Turles yells as Paragas walks up to him and backhands him, which sends Turles to the ground.

"How dare you talk that way to me. ME! If it wasn't for me and my son, you'd be nothing more than space debris like the planet Vegeta. Now get up and try to dispel one of your own blasts." Paragas says, as Turles wipes some blood off of his mouth. Turles stands up, claps his hands and creates an energy circle and throws it. Racing in front of it, he tries to dispel it, but it explodes and knocks him down to the floor.

Brolly begins laughing at Turles and says,

"You are so pathetic, 'brother'… you can't even dispel energy blasts. And to top it off, your energy style is so dull… here's how you do it." And energy begins to collect into his palm, which forms a small ball. He flings it at Turles which explodes and sends him flying into one of the walls.

"You are right my son, he IS pathetic. Let's leave him alone to contemplate this fact while we look for another planet to plunder…" Paragas says as he and Brolly leave the room. But as Paragas exits, he adjusts the gravity to three times that of the Planet Vegeta, which pins Turles down to the ground.

"You think you can just talk down to me, treat me like dirt and spit on me? I swear… even if it takes me my entire life, I'll find a means of increasing my strength so that even your precious Brolly won't stand up to me… and then I'll kill you both."

Paragas snaps out of his daydream as he feels his stomach rumble.

"I think it's time for an exquisite meal with a glass of wine to go along with it…"

Back on Goku's ship, he has finally managed to stand up and is now throwing punches while trying to keep his balance.

"From now on, I'm training in 100 x's Earth's gravity. I've got a feeling that it is what's going to help me on Namek…"

3 more days until arrival on Namek…


End file.
